Provocations
by kapsawyer
Summary: After something happened aboard the Jolly Roger, Emma and Hook has to deal with what they feel.
1. Hook

**A/N: Is my first Captain Swan smut so might not be good. I was listening "Sail" by Awolnation.**

* * *

Emma was working till late in the station, she had a hard day and everything she wanted was go home, take a bath and rest. She wasn't expecting any visits and by the time on the clock she was surprised when someone open the door and walked till her office.  
She rose from the table to find Hook stopped at her door. She left out a deep breath, she wasn't prepared to deal with him in that moment, or any moment after what had happened between them on the Jolly Roger in the way back to Storybrooke - she had somehow kissed him in the middle of an argument. The thing is that she didn't know why she let herself do that, and now she was facing the consequences of that, apparently.

"Hook, I am not in the mood and it's late. What do you want?" she asked looking at him. She couldn't not notice how good looking he was that night. Which wasn't a new thing, he always looked good.  
He smirked and started to walk inside the office. "You know dear, we didn't have the chance to resolve some things between us."  
"Is that right? Because I think we don't need to resolve anything between us. Now speaking about your mistakes after your arrival here is another story."  
Hook laughed a little and gave a few more steps in Emma's direction getting more close to her. "Too right lass, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Nothing, go away." she said and started to walk past him toward the door, but he was soon holding one of her arms and bringing her closer to him. "Let me go Hook."  
He shook a nod. "I can't do this, not without a few answers" he leaned her on the cell and took a scarf from one of his pockets tying her hands in one of the iron bars.  
"What the hell?! Are you insane?" Emma shouted to him.  
"Well, now you know the feeling" he replied with an infuriating smirk on his face. "But I must confess that I enjoy this kind of thing but only in the good way, you know what I mean…"  
"You're screwed if you not let me out right now" Emma said while Hook approached her with a serious expression on his face.  
He leaned to her. She could feel his breath on her face. "Tell me something love, why did you kept my scarf?"  
Emma froze, she didn't realized that the scarf he just used was the same she had looked in her drawer right there in the station. He took his hook back, the scarf was in the drawer too. She didn't answered and he smirked again.  
"Why did you kissed me?" he asked raising his hook and gently passing through her face. Emma didn't felt fear, she felt an strange excitement of cold and warmth. Her eyes met his and the feeling down throughout her body.  
He dropped his hook by the neck and pulling the collar of her leather jacket began to pulling it out by the shoulder. Emma was torn between yelling for him to stop and let go and beg him to never stop and kiss her soon.  
"Tell me love" he said bringing his face close to hers. His unshaven brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes. _You will not gonna do this_, she told to herself feeling the thought falling while he passed his lips on hers, just for a second, just to make her want to kiss him so hungry to make both of them breathless. She was hyper-aware of everything about him, his scent, the pressure of his fingers, the way his warm breath reached her face…  
Her tied hands prevented her or from ran away or grab him. He wasn't even touching her and she couldn't handle it. There was no office on the station, no station at all, no ground, nothing. Just Hook and the way he started to take off her jacket with his hand and hook, the jacket found her hands tied in the bar of the cell.  
"Stop" Emma said finally finding her voice.  
"You want me to stop?" he asked, his lips pressed up against her ear. He kissed there, nibbling on her earlobe. Unwittingly she squirmed against him, desire swirled through her body and her eyes.  
Hook saw that and untied her hands, grabbing her neck and kissing her. As he waited, her hands gripped his neck. Emma could feel his arms gripping her waist, his chest pressed tightly against hers, his heartbeat against hers. He stopped the kiss and looked at her, their breath short.  
"I know you're lying to yourself about how you feel about me" he said.  
"You know nothing"  
He smirked "Then you won't bother if I go away now?" he didn't waited for her answer and started to walk till the door "You need to put your shit together darling."  
Emma laughed which make him stop walking.  
"You are so full of yourself, aren't you?"  
"Do you writhe against everybody or is just with me?" he said sarcastic.  
"Son of a bitch" she put her jacket on again and looked at him "Get the fuck out of here!"  
He didn't moved and Emma stared at him. They're both had anguish and anger in their eyes, but also desire and they couldn't no longer control. Emma loved the way that felt. She never wanted him to stop. She needed him again and again. Hook needed her that close to him again. Before any of them aware of what they were doing Hook was in front of her, he pulled her to him, crushing her lips with his, taking off her jacket and dropping it on the floor. He sat her up on the table and kissed her.  
His mouth was tough in her lips. Then they were against her jaw, then neck. His hand and hook traveled lazily down her body, stopping at her knees to pull her legs apart and wrap them around him making Emma tightening her hold around him. Their bodies writhed against each other.  
Hook stared at her, his mouth slightly open and the blue eyes full of intensity. His shoulders and chest were both rising and falling as he breathed. Emma seized the moment to take off the leather jacket he wore. Her hands came up of their own accord, running down from his broad shoulders, over his chest, to come to rest on the muscles of his abdomen. With other hand she held the necklace and pulled him in for another kiss.  
Emma needed to feel him more, feel his entire body. She got up the table and he grabbed her and then pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body on hers. His lips still moving hungrily with hers. She did not bother to unbutton his shirt and pulled as hard as she could and busted the buttons, finally taking the shirt off. As her hands moved around his waist, the nails lightly scraping against the small of his back, he pushed his body against hers so she could feel every part of him. Skin to skin.  
Hook ripped her shirt and tossed to the floor. His hand grabbed hers from where they were clawing at the small of his back and he entwined their fingers, lifting them up and pinning them to the wall on either side of her head, doing the same to the other hand. A chuckle escaped him, a smile forming on his lips while he watched Emma's breath come out in short gasp.  
"Do you still want answers?" she asked.  
"Now? I want you" Hook replied and for a moment their gazes locked. Emma had never really expected to see in him while they looked at her. Wonder and love. "You are unbelievably beautiful Emma."  
His hand left her hands and started down, threading his fingers through her hair. Down the neck, passing between her breasts and down to rest in the waistband of her jeans. She pulled his closer and kissed him. Her hands, now free, up by his chest, neck and pulling his hair. He moved a little higher, and she felt him touch the underwire of her bra.  
Emma felt the cold of the metal hook in her stomach and shivered, she brought him biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it until the back of her head touched the wall. He let out a loud moan and pulled his arms out from her, gripping onto the waist and lifting her up, his body pressing hard against hers keeping her suspended above the ground, and she wrapped the legs around his waist.  
Hook pulled away from the wall and began moving backwards, towards the cell. Emma didn't broke the kiss while he took her and left her in the cell's bed, climbing on top of her. He moved himself so his body was between her legs, and his hand rested at the stomach. Breaking the kiss he pulled back to look at his hand and began slowly it down to the buttons of her jeans. He felt Emma's hand grasp his and tried to urge him on.  
Hook gave her a knowing and provocative smirk "Someone has hurry."  
"Shut up" she replied pulling him to her and kissing him, while she start to try take his leather pants off but he stopped her. He pulled her off her jeans.  
Hook ran his hand down the sides of her legs, tilting his head to kiss the inside of her knee. His fingers traced along the top of her underwear, he hooked a finger around the waistband, pulling it away from her body slightly. Emma's breath was coming out in short, tight gasps. He started to trail kisses up her body. Their breathing was almost in sync as their lips found each other into a breathtaking kiss.  
Hook tried to take off the underwear and Emma helped him, letting out a sharp breath when his fingertips brushed up against the soft folds of her skin there. He began to move and she lost herself in the sensation of what his fingers were doing. Her body leaning into his touch. His fingers continued to work against her, and when he found her most sensitive spot, Emma moaned softly.  
She could also feel him kissing down her stomach slowly. He pressed down again, rubbing the spot with varying pressure, and she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out.  
For a moment Emma remembered how he had tied a knot with the help of his mouth and she felt excited in anticipation, bending her body to him. Hook looked at her while started to kiss down her body. His lips were up against her, kissing softly, slowly. Then she could feel his tongue, warm and wet, sliding up and down slowly.  
Emma was starting to lose touch with reality, it felt so good.  
His hand gripped her hips tightly, holding them as they twitched and writhed. Hard, then soft, then hard. Fast, then slow, then fast again. Emma's fingers tangling in his hair and the pressure of his tongue against her intensified. And then his tongue was at that spot, that sensitive spot, and she could barely stand it moaning loud his name "Killian."  
She wasn't prepared for the reaction that would come from him. He stood up and pulled her body to his lifting it up and putting it on his lap "Take off my hook" he said.  
Emma nodded taking the hook and letting it fall to the ground. She approached her lips to his ear and whispered "Take me Killian. I want you, now."  
Hook kissed her, while her hands trailed down his chest to undoing his pants. He took off her bra and leaned back down taking his leather pants off too. He pushed himself inside her. Emma's hips lifted as he rubbed against her with thrusting movements, she dragged her hands down his back feeling the muscles under the skin move as his body did. He growled and began to press a little harder. She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan, her hips automatically moving against his. Hook leaned down and started to kissing her shoulder, her collarbones.  
Emma had completely lost control of herself, and she liked it. Hook was everywhere. She had never felt that good before and neither do him. The heat of his body alone was setting fire to her skin, in her bones. With his arm he pulled her closer and she kissed him with so much passion that surprised both of them. She moved one hand to the nape of his neck, stroking him. Hook broke the kiss and then he was kissing every inch of skin that he could reach. Kissing and sucking the skin avidly, lingering on the sensitive tips and on any spot that made her particularly squirm.  
Desperate to take him in further, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper. Hook moaned and kept his eyes on hers. He bit his lip and moved back again, thrusting harder into her than before. Emma gasped, her grip on his shoulders tightening, nails digging into his skin. He moved himself a little on top of her so he could crush his lips to hers again, the connection almost desperate.  
Hook stopped for a moment as his gaze moved up and down Emma's exposed body, his bright eyes flashing with pleasure. He lowered himself down, placing his lips on her collarbone, trailing feather-light kisses down her chest moving his hips once again.  
Emma grabbed his shoulders, pushing him to the side until the both of them fell in the ground. She was straddling him now, he braced himself up on his elbows, and pressed his lips to hers softly.  
"I always knew you wouldn't resist for long" Hook said and Emma pushed his chest until he was on the floor. She was in charge now.  
Emma began to sort of grinding against him, hips moved up until he was only just inside and then slowly came back down.  
He was moaning, moving his hips up to meet hers each time  
"Emma."  
She leaned down his body, biting his lips and crawling her nails through his body, leaving marks. His hand grabbed her neck and pulled to him to kiss her, up sitting on the floor while Emma crossed her legs around his waist. This somehow just deepened their movements and both of them couldn't take it for much long.  
He picked up a rhythm and the feeling inside Emma was close to overflowing. Her entire body flushed with a glorious heat, and she screamed out in pure bliss.  
"Killian!"  
His body shuddered with hers and her name escaped his mouth.  
Emma rested her forehead on his. Their breath short and accelerated heartbeat. Hook let out an exhausted giggle and Emma looked at him, his eyes met hers and his hand stroked her hair placing it behind the ear. He kissed her softly and Emma smiled.  
"You want you answers now?" she asked.  
He smirked.  
"I already have love" he said taking her mouth with his and pulling her to him "You never fool me."  
"I am happy that I've never did Killian" she said.  
"Say it again."  
"Killian, my captain."


	2. Emma

**A/N: This is not a sequel to the first part, but is in the same let's say "stile" but on this one is Emma making it. Not beta'd. **

* * *

Killian was in his quarters when he listened a noise coming from the other side of the ship. He pick up his sword and got out to see what it was. He found nothing but he had this feling that someone was in there. He turned back in time to see someone walking into his quarters.  
He was cought by surprise when he saw Emma sitting at his desk. She was wearing leather pants and boots, her dark coat highlighted the blonde hair left in a braid, a red blouse under the jacket screaming attention to the neckline.  
"Aye captain" she said looking at him with a smirk.

Killian stopped staring at her and put his sword beside the door thinking that bloody hell wasn't good enough to describe her. "What are you doing here lass?"  
"I just came to talk to you, are you busy? I think not, right?" she said uncrossing her legs and lifting the table.  
"Too right, get to the point if you please" Killian said pacing around the room trying to avoid getting close to her.  
"I see that you're still upset because I left you in NY, we should talk about this and about what makes me travel till there and what makes me leave you there" she said taking off her coat.  
Killian looked at her up and down "Are you trying to seduce me love?"  
"I don't think I need to do that. Aren't you throwing innuendos at me all the time?"  
He smiled. Emma walked and stoped right in front of him.  
"What if I was?" she asked, voice low.  
"You want me to show you?" he answered, his hand trailing her arm until the shoulder.  
Emma licked her lips, her face coming more close to his but before she could kiss him, he turned her around. She felt Killian's body against her. His hand and hook were on her hips, pulling her to him from behind.  
She closed her eyes. His hand slid down her hips to graze the thighs, then slowly back up again. His fingers sent electricity zipping through her legs.  
"Leather huh?" he teased her.  
"It's sexy."  
"You think so?" his lips were at her ear. "I think you are sexy" he brought his lips to her neck, kissing softly.  
Emma let her head fall back against his shoulder, tilted to one side so he'd have more access. He took full advantage sucking softly and then her arms snaked around his neck as she turned the head to kiss him. His body against hers and kissing and kissing…  
She wrenched her body to face his, pushing him backwards till reach the bed. Her hand pick up a handcuff and she handcuffed him at the bed and pulling him sitting on it. She step a little away from him.  
"So I will finally be tied up in the good way?" he asked.  
"I don't know about that yet."  
"Come on lass, you can't kiss me this way and act like you do not want me."  
"Where's the bean?"  
"Oh, that… I used it. Apparently it wasn't dried up, dead and usuless."  
"I am not talking about this one" said Emma, although hearing about that bean has brought mixed emotions, the fact that was what had brought Hook to her. "The one that you stoled from Anton yesterday."  
"Yeah… This one…" Killian said smirking at her.  
Emma realised that he wouldn't say anything. She dropped the key on the desk and looked at him and he held her gaze.  
"What do you really want Emma?" he asked.  
The mention of her name was what cracked her wall. She walked until him and once she reached him things began to blur. She was over him, lips crushing one another, she traced her hands all over his body, the feel of her clothes against his was already too much.  
"Emma, take this things off." he said breaking one of her kisses.  
"Touch me" was her response driving him mad because he couldn't do it with his hook.  
"Don't tease me darling" he said making her giggle a little.  
"I will do it for you so" she said getting up and starting to unbutton her blouse.  
Killian couldn't take his eyes of her. Her skin and her curves and for a moment he was breathing hard.  
She dropped on the floor and looked at him biting her lips. "Do you like what you see captain?"  
A laugh mixed with a growl "Come here" he replied.  
Emma walked slowly and sat on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian wrapped his arm around her fearing she moved away again. They lips met again and fire burn inside Emma like never before.  
Her hands searched until they were at his waist. Unbuttoning his pants, slipping underneath to touch him, building up speed, he groaned.  
"Bloody hell Emma" he said letting his head fall back. Her other hand moved down to the back of Killian's head, fingers tangling in his hair.  
Something was building inside her, her need of him. She got up again and he grabbed one of her arms with the hook pulling her to him.  
"Key" was the only thing she said and he let her go.  
Emma pick up the keys and removed the handcuffs from his hand. With his hand free he grabbed her and pulled her to lay down in the bed. He started to kiss every surface of her skin while Emma tried to take off his shirt.  
"Don't stop, show me what you can do" his voice was rough on her ear.  
She rolled them to be on top of him with his shirt finally on the ground. She lay down and traced kisses on his chest. She felt his hand on the back of her head, cradling it like something precious. His fingers tangled in the hair started to undo the braid making her hair fall over him.  
He laughed breathlessly "You are too beautiful, is no wonder you are a princess."  
Emma rolled her eyes and then smiled softly and he stood up and kissed her. His arms around her and with the hook he ripped her bra off. He started to lay her down again to manage to take off his pants and she helped him.  
Then he was over her with his look on hers. He raised one leg and slowly removed her boot throwing at the floor, repeating the process with the other boot. Emma watched while he ran his hand up her leg until the waistband.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked when he positioned the hook there too.  
"Yes" was all she said and he started to take of her pants. She could feel the cold of the metal passing the skin of the leg.  
When he finished it rose by leaving kisses right leg thigh. Which make Emma need of him scream inside her.  
"Killian, no more teasing" she said pulling him to her and kissing him hungry. "I need you now" the last word was more a moan than a whisper. She lifted her legs for him as he slid the panties down, and took them off completely, dropping them beside the bed.  
Emma's breathing was coming out in short pants, and she was too afraid to use her voice. Killian nudged her legs apart and crawled back on top of her quickly, catching the lips with his once again. It was a hard but quick kiss and once he pulled away, he looked at her and smiled. He pushed himself inside her.  
An overwhelmingly pleasurable full feeling that had Emma tossing her head back and letting out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Killian groaned, his eyes closing tightly as he pushed into her as far as he could. He filled her completely, and for a moment, they stayed like that; melded together perfectly.  
Then he lifted his head slightly, and opened his eyes as he moved his hips back. His mouth opened and so did she.  
"Put your legs on my shoulders," he said, his voice hoarse but firm.  
She did. He bit his lip, bracing himself over her. He picked up a rhythm, thrusting harder and harder, his eyes closing and his head bowing down until his nose grazed hers. The stretching sensation was getting stronger as her muscles tightened around him. His thrusts suddenly lost their rhythm, becoming erratic and not much time before both of them lost them selves.  
He collapsed on top of her and she brought her arms to catch his shoulders. Their breaths fast and shallow.  
"I think it worth the visit" he said making Emma laugh.  
"I agree with you" she replied.  
They remained quiet for a while, lying together.  
"You will keep the handcuff?" Killian asked.  
"I will but I thought you had other attachments."


End file.
